How to Train Your Dragon 2
How to Train Your Dragon 2 is a 2014 American computer-animated action fantasy film loosely based on the book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is the sequel to the 2010 computer-animated film How to Train Your Dragon and the second installment in the trilogy. The film was written and directed by Dean DeBlois, and stars the voices of Jay Baruchel, Gerard Butler, Craig Ferguson, America Ferrera, Jonah Hill, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, T.J. Miller, and Kristen Wiig, along with Cate Blanchett, Djimon Hounsou, and Kit Harington joining the cast. The film takes place five years after the first film, featuring Hiccup and his friends as young adults as they meet Valka, Hiccup's long-lost mother, and Drago Bludvist, a madman who wants to conquer the world. DeBlois, who co-directed the first film, agreed to return to direct the second film on the condition that he would be allowed to turn it into a trilogy. He cited The Empire Strikes Back and My Neighbor Totoro as his main inspirations, with the expanded scope of The Empire Strikes Back being particularly influential. The entire voice cast from the first film returned, and Cate Blanchett and Djimon Hounsou signed on to voice Valka and Drago, respectively. DeBlois and his creative team visited Norway and Svalbard to give them ideas for the setting. Composer John Powell returned to score the film. How to Train Your Dragon 2 benefited from advances in animation technology and was DreamWorks' first film to use scalable multicore processing and the studio's new animation and lighting software. How to Train Your Dragon 2 premiered at Cannes on May 16, 2014, and was released in the United States on June 13. Critics praised the film for its animation, voice acting, musical score, action sequences, emotional depth, and darker, more serious tone compared to its predecessor. It won the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Big Hero 6. The film won six Annie Awards, including Best Animated Feature. The film grossed over $621 million worldwide, making it the 12th-highest-grossing film of 2014. It earned less than its predecessor at the US box office, but performed better internationally. The final installment in the trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, was released on February 22, 2019. Plot Five years after the Vikings of Berk have made peace with the dragons, dragon riders participate in a race. Hiccup goes on adventures with his best friend Toothless, as they discover uncharted lands and new territories. Hiccup and Astrid investigate an ice formation in a newly discovered island where they meet a dragon trapper named Eret who has been capturing dragons for an insane conqueror called Drago Bludvist. Hiccup and Astrid return to Berk to warn Stoick the Vast about the dragon army that Drago is building. Stoick orders the villagers to prepare for war but Hiccup and Toothless fly off to try to reason with Drago. Stoick, Gobber and the other dragon riders follow Hiccup and Astrid who has made themselves prisoners of Eret in an effort to get to Drago's camp. In the ensuing argument between Stoick and Hiccup, the latter decides to disobey his father and flies off with Toothless in a fury. He is then captured by a dragon rider named Valka, who is revealed to be Hiccup's long lost mother. She explains that the dragons answer to an Alpha dragon called a Bewilderbeast, who has made an island made of ice to be a safe haven for all dragons. Stoick tracks Hiccup to this island where he discovers that his wife is still alive. Drago has also tracked them to the island where he unveils that he has his own Bewilderbeast. A titanic battle then ensues between the two Bewilderbeasts in a challenge for the control over all dragons on the island. Drago's Bewilderbeast emerges victorious thereby controlling and capturing all the adult dragons, including Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Bark and Belch, Skullcrusher, Grump, and Cloudjumper. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup which then decides to send Toothless instead. Drago leaves Hiccup to his fate as he prepares his now larger army for the invasion of Berk. Stoick and Valka sees Hiccup in trouble and rushes to rescue him. Toothless fires at Hiccup, but Stoick pushes him out of the way and is shot himself. Valka rushes over to Hiccup and Stoick, but solemnly announces that Stoick has died. Toothless, having snapped out of hypnosis, attempts to help Stoick but is chased away by an enraged Hiccup. Toothless is then controlled again by Drago, who rides Toothless to lead the invasion of Berk. Hiccup, now filled with regret at the loss of his father and his dragon, decides that he will fly back to Berk to defend his own, like his father always taught him. The dragon riders return to Berk while riding baby Scuttleclaws as babies are immune to the Bewilderbeast's hypnosis. The group finds Berk completely frozen just as Drago's Bewilderbeast begins its attack on the village. Hiccup confronts Drago and a brainwashed Toothless while the other riders work together to distract the Bewilderbeast. Drago is surprised to see Hiccup still alive and orders Toothless to shoot Hiccup again, promising that he will not miss this time. Hiccup attempts and succeeds in disenchanting Toothless, much to Drago's surprise, who immediately orders his Bewilderbeast to try and regain control of Toothless. However, Hiccup blindfolds Toothless to prevent the Alpha from controlling him again. Drago orders his Bewilderbeast to shoot Hiccup and Toothless once more, and successfully freezes the both of them in a big blast of ice, seemingly killing them. As Valka and the villagers of Berk grief over their apparent death, Toothless, now glowing with plasma charge, blows the ice up, revealing that he and Hiccup are safe. An enhanced Toothless challenges the Alpha Bewilderbeast for control over all dragons. However, all the dragons have freed themselves from the Bewilderbeast's control and joins the people of Berk in a final standoff against Drago and his dragon. Toothless and all the other dragons fire simultaneously at the Bewilderbeast, severely injuring the latter and causing it to lose its left horn in the process while Drago's mechanical arm is also destroyed. Defeated, Drago and his Bewilderbeast retreat into the ocean as the villagers celebrate their victory. Toothless is now crowned the new Alpha of the dragons. Hiccup is officially appointed chief by Gothi the Elder as Gobber proclaims that the chief has finally come home, gaining cheers from the villagers. Astrid, happy that Hiccup has finally found what he was searching for, kisses him. Hiccup seeing that his father's dragon Skullcrusher now needs a new rider, allows Eret to be the one to take care of him. As Hiccup does the closing narration, Berk is seen being rebuilt with a statue of Stoick erected in his honor while Hiccup is seen doing his duties as the new chief of Berk. The film ends with a dragon race while Hiccup proudly declaring that, while others may have armies and armadas, Berk has their dragons. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T. J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut Thorston *Djimon Hounsou as Drago Bludvist *Kit Harrington as Eret Dragons *Toothless - Night Fury (Hiccup's Dragon) *Stormfly - Deadly Nadder (Astrid's Dragon) *Meatlug - Gronckle (Fishlegs's Dragon) *Hookfang - Monstrous Nightmare (Snotlout's Dragon) *Barf and Belch - Hideous Zippleback (Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Dragon) *Cloudjumper - Stormcutter (Valka's Dragon) *Grump - Hotburple (Gobber's Dragon) *Gruff - Hobblegrunt *Bewilderbeast *Seashocker Background Information *The first official trailer includes a scene of Valka meeting Hiccup with different dialogue than was used in the actual movie: "I bet you think you know a lot about dragons. Let me show you some of what you don't know." Trivia * How to Train Your Dragon 2 was the first DreamWorks Animation film that used "scalable multicore processing" and also this film was first developed together with Hewlett-Packard along with Penguins of Madagascar. * This film was the first DreamWorks Animation film that used New programs named Premo and Torch. Deleted Scenes Videos File:Five Minute Preview of How to Train Your Dragon 2|Five Minute Preview HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - Official Teaser Trailer-0|Teaser Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - Official Trailer-0|Official Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - Official Trailer 2|Official Trailer 2 How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Trailer F|Trailer F How To Train Your Dragon 2 How To Train Your Dragon 2 Cate Blanchett On Working With The Director How To Train Your Dragon 2 Craig Ferguson On His Character's Voice How To Train Your Dragon 2 Eret How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly Fetch How To Train Your Dragon 2 T.J. Miller On His Character Five Years Later How To Train Your Dragon 2 - First Five Clip How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Dragon Kisses Clip How To Train Your Dragon 2 - New Face Clip How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Dragon Racing Clip How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Hiccup and Astrid Clip How To Train Your Dragon 2 -Eret Clip How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Dragon Sanctuary Clip Gallery q See also *IMDb page *How to Train Your Dragon 2 at Big Cartoon DataBase External links * How to Train Your Dragon 2 at Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:How to Train Your Dragon films Category:2014 films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies Category:2010s films Category:DreamWorks Sequels Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Based On Category:Films based on books Category:PG-rated